This invention relates to a stabilizer composition, to a polyether polyol stabilized against degradation by the stabilizer composition and to a polyurethane foam obtained from the stabilized polyether polyol.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,333 discloses the use of pentaerythritol diphosphite with diarylamines and sterically hindered phenol as a stabilizer for polyether polyols. U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,601 discloses the use as a stabilizer of organic materials of a diphenylamine/diisobutylene reaction product with the reactant ratio range of 1:1.1 to 1:2.5.